


Marvel Museum

by ChaosPixie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosPixie/pseuds/ChaosPixie
Summary: Marvel Museum is now open. Beautifully crafted wax figures of the fictional characters from the Marvel Universe. except, are they really fictional?





	Marvel Museum

"We're going to lose"

"We'll do it together."

Tony Stark glanced over to Steve Rogers, the Iron man and the Captain staring at one another for a moment before they both launched from where they were standing. Their teammates were scattered, injured and unconscious. The only two standing and able to fight were Iron Man and Captain America, and yet that didn't last for long. 

"This planet is not worth saving." Thanos said to the duo while he swung his double edge sword over his head and then down between Tony and Steve. "I don't understand why the two of you are still trying to save the people of Earth. They do not deserve it." Thanos lifted his sword once more and swung off to the left, clipping one of the cannons on Tony's feet. 

"Sir, we have a problem."

"Yes, I can see that." Tony said. He still had one working cannon, and while it was nowhere near ideal in order to be able to fight, he had to work with it right now. Thanos swung his sword at the right this time, clipping Steve on the side of the head. He hadn't been able to bring his shield up in time in order to stop the sword. The swing knocked him off his feet, the Captain landing with a grunt. 

Tony circled the Titan, his repulsors aimed at the ground at his feet. Thanos watched Tony circle him without a simple care, and when the ends would have met together, Thanos swung his sword, hitting Tony in the helmet and sending him onto the ground. The hit was hard enough that it broke off some pieces of Tony's helmet. Which didn't seem to matter too much, since the hit had knocked Tony out cold. 

Steve shakily got up to his feet, his fingers shaking as he tightened his grip on his shield, his eyes on the Titan that was currently standing over the unconscious Tony Stark, his sword raised. Steve wasn't going to watch his friend die to the hands of Thanos. He turned his head, Thor's hammer off to the side. Steve didn't think much of it. He grabbed the handle, and threw it. The hammer hit against the side of Thanos' head, causing him to stumble just slightly off to the side.   
  
Thanos whipped around to glared at Steve. "I would have thought you were smarter than this, Captain. You're fighting against someone that is stronger than humans. All of your teammates have already fallen." Thanos said, his hands gesturing to Steve's friends, his family that were severely injured. But Steve wasn't going to let that stop him.

Steve caught Mjolnir, throwing it once again at Thanos. They fought like this for what felt like hours. Steve would throw the hammer, and Thanos would swing his sword. They managed to injure each other more than they have been throughout the entire fight. Though, the last hit from Thanos' sword had Steve skidding across the ground. 

"I understand what it is like to lose. I understand the feeling of wanting to be right, and yet only to fail." Thanos lifted his sword, walking over towards Steve who was trying to push himself up to his feet, only to stay on the ground. Thanos placed his boot against Steve's shoulder, making sure he stayed down onto the ground while he raised his weapon.

"I am sure you will be remembered." Thanos told Steve. The Captain, as a last effort, reached for the hammer, swinging it the minute it was in his grip. The hammer slammed against the gauntlet, shattering the reality stone. The pieces fell, the aether surrounded them, and then there was peace. 


End file.
